My Lover in Shadows
by Golden Lily Dew
Summary: The pharaoh and his high priest are entangled in a concealed affair. When a deranged cult kidnaps the pharaoh, how will he and the priest save their own lives and the lives of everyone in Egypt? Scandalshipping, SetoxAtemu, incest, religion UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

This is the first fiction that I have ever decided to post on the internet. I have written several more, but this is the most recently written, and I would like to make a good first impression on you people. You only get one, you know!

Before I continue, I must reiterate my warnings: There is shonen-ai, yaoi, incest, and 'twincest' in this fiction. If you don't like any of these things, please go back to the main page! I don't want to offend anyone.

And I believe it's important to note that there will never, ever, ever be any hentai or pornography in this fiction. I find pornography detestable and offensive, and absolutely refute to write it, especially involvign characters that I lvoe so much. So please review, but not to ask for pornography. I will refuse.

Please review and enjoy the story. I need feedback in order to improv.

* * *

Atemu stared blanky over the balcony ledge over the expanse of his kingdom, arms foled under his head. It was a truely beautiful day, with the hot sun shining between sparse clouds and illuminating the parched landscape brilliantly. But a certain melancholy had overwhelmed him these past few days. A deep, hollow feeling in the pit of his chest. Gods, he was depressed. A weight lay heavy on his heart, and he felt that no man could remove it.

No man, that is, save for Seto, his high priest and blood cousin. His lavender eyes glistened with unshed tears at the thought of that man holding him. Something that he could never dream of having. Seto was a man. Seto was his blood relative. It was wrong; so terribly wrong.

But he wanted it. Gods, he wanted it so badly. He wanted Seto to love him.

With a heavy, labored sigh, he lifted himself up and wafted inside, his cape trailing behind him and fluttering softly. Even his room, with its fine stone walls and gilded furniture, seemed dreery and dull to him in his meloncholy state. He stood before his bed and fell onto it, wrapping himself up in the silken sheets the color of the skies at last night. He sobbed silently for a few minutes, finally allowing the dispair to gush forth from him in a torrent of painful whimpers.

His painful revery was interupted by an urgent rapping on his bedroom door. He rolled over moodily and glowered at the offending portal.

"Enter," he murmured.

The door creaked upon its burdened hinges as Mahaado stepped inside, white robes trailing behind him. His expression was grim, even for a priest. Atemu felt himself sinking further into his bed in anticipation of terrible news. He pulled the sheets close to his face in an attempt to conceal his reddened eyes as the man settled on the end of the bed. Even though Mahaado had his grim moments, he was understanding, even warm. Aside from sEto, he was Atemu's favorite of the priests. He was his friend.

"Priest Seto asked me to pass some corrospondence on to you," the priest said dully, pulling a folded, sealed slip of papyrus from his robes and setting it beside Atemu. "He has informed me that it is very dire, confidential matter. Something I've no right to be reading beforehand."

"Then leave me to read it in peace," Atemu mumbled coldly, earning an indignant snort from the priest. The man stood erect and walked out of the room without another word.

The petite king grasped the paper and sat up in his bed, turning the mysterious letter over in his hands. Twice, he started to break the fragile wax seal holding the folds together, and twice he stopped himself. Something about the letter seemed ominous, even threatening. Finally, he set the letter down, wiped his eyes, and walked out of the room. Perhaps a walk in the garden would clear his mind.

* * *

It was several long hours before Atemu returned to his bedroom. He felt refreshed for the most part, having spoken at length with Mana in the garden, and eaten dinner not long afterward. Seto had been present at dinner, of course, and had all but refused to make eye contact with him. Atemu had tried his best to convince himself that the burden of the letter's purpose was dampening the priest's spirit, but he couldn't help but feel crushed at being so blatently ignored. And by someone that he loved so dearly...

He threw his cape off and onto his bed and stalked over to his vanity table, flopping down unceremoniously into the chair before it. Sullen amethyist eyes stared back at him; his eyes. He ran a hand through the golden locks of hair falling into his face and heaved a sigh. The heavy sensation was returning, causing him to quake and shiver slightly. He would have to open the ltter now, lest he lose the ambition to open it at all. Gathering all his courage, he stood up from the chair and grasped the letter up from the bed, breaking the wax seal in one smooth motion as he fell onto the bed and started reading. What the letter contained stunned him.

"Atemu, you cannot tell anyone about this letter. If you do not recant what I express herein, please, I beg of you, forget about this letter and all within. These thoughts have haunted me for nigh on two years, now, and I can contain them no longer.

How long has it been that I've known you, and you I?

This passion since burning since so young an age

Protect you and care for you

You taught me to care

I wish only to lose myself in warm flesh and bone

Since you've now come of age

I want you for my own

Please, king, cousin. Meet me in the garden just before midnight tonight. Please. Even if you cannot feel the same way."

The young pharaoh's heart soared. Tears flooded his eyes and emotion overtook him as he clutched the letter to his body and snivelled. His lips twitched into an uncertain smile, and he gathered himself up and stood up from the bed.

He had to see Seto. And seeing Seto meant preparation. He threw his drapes shut and locked his door in order to prepare for the visit with as few interuptions as possible. There were still at least four hours until midnight, so he would have lots of time to improve his appearence and steel his heart. He made his way over to his dresser and started sifting through his clothes, looking for something... interesting. Being pharaoh made this no easier, considering how many different sorts of exotic outfits he had. And Seto had seen every single one at least four times. Well, all except one. He reached into the back of the tall upright dresser and pulled out a billowy slip of a garment. It was a linen sleeping gown that he only wore on certain occasions, or when it was especially drafty. It was a lovely, intimate-looking garment. And Seto hard, to his knowledge, never been in a situation that had allowed him to see it. Atemu stripped bare and threw the slip on before admiring himself in the mirror. It clung and draped in all the appropriate places to be eye-catching, but it wasn't clingy enough to look like something that a whore would wear.

A warm flush came over him just looking at himself in the mirror. Perhaps it was too revealing. Suddenly self conscious, he grabbed his cape up and fastened it, pulling it around himself and blushing brightly. He would just... cover up a bit. Save the actual sight of him in the sleeping gown for Seto and not give anyone else a free peek.

Satisfied, he settled back into his vanity chair to apply his kohl and eyeshadow. It would seem odd for the pharaoh to walk around late at night in such a state, but he could do almost anything he pleased. Or he could delude himself into believing that long enough to feel comfortable about walking around in full dress late at night.

After over two hours of preparation, he finally felt comfortable enough with his apearance to stop preening. All that remained now was to prepare his mind for whatever else Seto had to tell him. He picked up a candle from his vanity, lit it from a lamp, and started to pray.

Seto loved him. He loved Seto. Everything would be all right.

He had to convince himself of that.

* * *

Again, please review this! I badly want, no, need, some feedback. I can only get so much in my Creative Writing class, and fanfiction is not allowed. Please! I'll give you my eternal and undying love! But please, don't be too harsh. I'm told that I'm fragile. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all SO much for reviewing! I preyed my heart out asking for some decent reviews. Also, I apoloise for the spelling errors in the last chapter. I will definitely try harder this time. Again, please take the time to review this chapter if you like it.

I may be losing internet access in two days. My mother tells me that we have been having trouble with the router (modem?), and that it may need to be replaced. Sorry to anyone who was expecting super fast updates!

Also, I may be forced to make the rating higher on the story, because of some crude words in this chapter. It's embarassing, but I will do it if necessary.

* * *

Atemu was shaking as he walked down the cold stone hallway. He told himself it was just from the cold desert night, and the fact that he was dressed in little more than a slip. However deep down he knew that he was at once fearing and anticipating this meeting with his cousin. At the thought of Seto, heat swelled into his cheeks...and other parts of him as well. Atemu pulled his cape tighter around his waist to obstruct his growing errection. 

He all but lept out of his skin when Mahaado sauntered around a corner up ahead, the flutter of his robes anouncing his presence. Atemu froze up and pulled the cape around his slender form to hide his state of dress and frustration.

Mahaado caught sight of him immediatly and sidled up to him gracefully. "Sire, whatever are you doing out of your chambers at this hour?"

Atemu swallowed hard. Was Mahaado looking him over? Did he appear suspicious? Oh, dear...

Mahaado crossed his arms looking the young Phraoh over critically. An expression of shock overcame his normally placid features. "What!" Atem cried, backing up a little.

"Sire, where are your shoes?" Atemu jumped back acting as if he'd been shot. "Sire?" Mahaado walked forward, putting his hand over Atemu's smaller ones. "Sire, is there something on your mind?"

A low whine could be heard throughout the corridor as Atemu stepped back, his cape momentarily falling away from his hips. He shivered in the cool air and shook his head, causing his multi-toned hair to sway and rustle softly.

"I am perfectly well, Mahaado," he stammered uncertainly. "I've just stepped out for a stroll to clear my mind."

He sighed and stepped around Mahaado, not willing to carry the conversation any further. "Return to your room," he said. "I would like to be alone."

"Yes Sire." Mahaado intoned, and he continued down the hall. Atemu sighed heavily and turned in the direction of the kitchens. He would have to take another route, lest Mahaado be alerted to his intentions.

After walking for a good fifteen minutes, a thought peirced his heart as he realized the time and he feared he would be late. Not wanting to run for fear that his steps would bring someone to his side, Atemu settled for fast walking and a prayer that his cousin would wait just a short time. Just a few minutes longer after midnight...then Atemu would share his secret love for Seto.

To his immense relief, Seto was still in the garden, standing stoicly among the palms and blossoms of the royal garden. His blue eyes glimmered in the twilight, reflecting the stars above as he looked whistfully up at the sky. Suddenly, as if aroused from his revery by Atemu's mere presence, he turned, regarding the young king.

Atemu shuddered again, feeling the rush of heat return. He stepped shyly toward Seto, lowering his violet eyes to the ground in blissful shame and allowing his cape to fall away from him and pool on the ground at his feet.

He lifted his head a bit, blushing bright crimson and speaking softly in regard to his older cousin.

"Seto..."

His cousin stood his ground, backlit by the large moon. The sight choked any other words from Atemu's throat and he took in the sight of a light robe draped over Seto's long limbs. Long seconds followed and the wind rustled burnt sienna hair. Atemu's cheeks burned and a feeling of dread at his choice of dress began to creep up into Atemu's mind. What if the letter had been nothing more than a cruel prank? Unshed tears burned in the corner of Atemu's eyes.

There was a touch to his chin, and Atemu lifted his head. Slowly, Seto enfolded the younge phraoh into his arms whispering "Atemu.."

Trembling, Atemu laid his head on Seto's chest and sighed breathlessly. He suddenly felt so foolish. He had come in this exotic sort of clothing, and it seemed that Seto would have accepted him in a peasant's rags. Tears spilled from his eyes, twinkling breifly in the dim light of the moon and stars before dropping onto Seto's chest.

"Please tell me that this is more than a cruel joke," he pleaded softly, snivelling.

Seto listed his head and brushed a thumb across Atemu's lips and smiled fondly. "Of course, my Phraoh, my love. For I would not be cruel to thee lest I wish to stake mine own heart. My love for you flows like the nile at monsoon and I can stem it as easily as you, bright Aten, can stop the sun from rising. However, ours is a love that must be in secret in the darkest depths of the night. Please understand that, and please accept me." He tightened his grip around the boy who held within him the power of the three ledgedary Gods.

A soft shudder ran through Atemu as he melted into the kiss, feeling something warm blossoming below his belly. He sighed as Seto's words reached his ears, sending his mind into a state of bashful euphoria.

"I understand," he murmured softly, yet more crystaline tears streaming down his face. Whether they were of joy or pain, he wasn't certain. "It pains me to conceal our love..."

"Oh, but me must my King. For if anyone would ever find out, it would be my death and you would fall from the throne!" He swept Atemu off his feet and into his arms, dipping the boy's head toward the ground and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

Atemu's eyes fluttered shut, tears mingling in his eyelashes before cascading down his face. The blossoming heat in his lower extremities spread out into a warm, melty sensation as his body went limp.

The feeling intesiified when Seto deepened the kiss, his eager tongue flicking against Atemu's lips. He opened them coyly, allowing the priest access. His body quivered as Seto explored him, setting his nerves on fire.

He pressed his enflamed body against Seto, craving more of those wonderful sensations. His clothes were becoming even more revealing as sweat seeped through the sheer fabric.

Seto pushed up the hem of Atemu's gown and Atemu wrapped his leg around Seto's waist. Seto re-adjusted his grip on the other boy and moved a hand over his neck and chest to play on erect nubs of flesh. Atemu stiffened and gasped as an electric shock traveld straight though his body. He whimpered, wanting to convey his feelings to Seto but unable to find the breath in which to do so.

He couldn't bear Seto's advances much longer. His mind floated along, empty and lust-addled as Seto's hands played over his flustered body. If he allowed this to go on any longer, he would succumb and... and... oh, gods. It was so intoxicating. He was losing his senses. It had to stop before he lost himself.

Regretfully, he pulled away from Seto's grasp, shuddering violently. He moaned, partly in lingering pleasure, and partly for the loss of the enebriating sensation of Seto's ministrations.

"We... we can't," he managed to gasp, slender legs quaking under him and threatening to buckle under him. His body was fully flushed with blood, and his mind hazed. But he had to retain his dignity. He was pharaoh, and love or not, he would not have Seto seducing him in the middle of the garden. "We have to... to wait. Later."

Atemu flushed brightly and curled up against Seto. The priest anticipated his moves, and scooped the small pharaoh up in his arms.

"If... if that's what you think is best," Atemu murmured. He tried his best to sound certain and confident, but he was still trembling inside. He did not feel... prepared to give himself to Seto. Even though he loved him. And the new moon was so near...

He was silent as Seto toted him back to his chambers, feigning slumber. Seto was stopped once by Mahaado, and once by an overtly curious palace guard, and explained that Atemu had fallen asleep in the garden, and that he was returning him to his bed. Mahaado had made a maternal tsking sound, but hadn't pressed the issue any further.

Soon, Seto was setting Atemu into his bed. Atemu smiled up at him sleepily, somnulent mind slowly slipping into rest. His vision faded, eyes falling shut as Seto brushed his wavy golden bangs away and kissed his forehead.

He slumbered peacefully, and dreamed the most wonderful dreams that night. When Ra rose in his boat on the horizon the next morning, he was certain that he could still feel Seto's arms around him, even smell his scent.

And then, something caught his eye. Something out of place in his room. The Millennium Puzzle that he had left resting on his bedside table was disturbed. Underneath it, he could make out the shape of a thinly-folded sheet of papyrus. It seemed that Seto had left him another note.

He smiled brightly and gingerly retrieved the note, sitting himself up in his bed to read it. However, he couldn't quite make sense of the message.

There was no writing to be seen, only a crude landscape scrawled on the sheet. It appeared to be a sunrise, but...

The sun was blotted out. Missing. A cold tremor run through him as he gazed down at the paper, eyes trailing slowly over the scratchy lines.

This was no love letter.

* * *

Eeeek! Oh, my. I'm so very sorry that it got a bit steamy in this chapter. I wanted to convey that their passions are pent up and finally being released, but I'm afraid that it just came off as so... trashy. Please don't let it ruin your opinion of the story! It isn't all like that at all! 

Again, please review if you enjoyed this. Even if the steamy bits annoyed you a bit, it will improve vastly soon. Just give it a chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for reviewing and reading this, even after that highly embarassing chapter. And a special thanks to whoever made me some art. It means very much. You are a lovely, lovely person, and I would send you a message if I could!

I have finally found an editor to help me with this, so I hope that the potential stylistic changes do nto jar anyone. I have began to compund the plot, as you'll soon see. Also, I apologise explicitely for the strange implications in this chapter, they were partly my editor's idea. I could certainly tone it down if asked!

* * *

Atemu gripped the letter in a tense fist before throwing his cape around himself and dashing swiftly to the door. He could change later, this was important! If someone had had the audacity to have sneaked into his room to deliver the latter he could be in dire danger.

His bear feet pattered on the cold stome of the palace floors as he made his way to Isis, the palace seer's bedroom. His cape swirled around him like a lavender wind as he flung the door open. Wide-eyed, his lucid purple orbs scanned the room for the seer woman. But... she seemed absent.

Atem heard a strange swishing sound, and Isis wandered out of a small room to his left. "MY PHARAOH!" she cried, covering her bare chest. Atemu looked away in shock, his cheeks burning brightly. Suddenly, he realized with horror that he was still dressed in the almost-translucent garment he had worn to meet Seto the night before.

He pulled his cape around himself in a self-conscious coccoon before turning coyly back to Isis and handing her the strange letter.

"Someone entered my room early this morning, before I awoke" he said in a low murmur. "They left this. I know not what it means."

He turned to her concentrating on her face, and pleaded. "Please. You msut tell me what it means."

She unfolded the letter and looked over it. Immediatly her hands began to shake and she looked at the young king. "My Pharaoh, this is a symbol of death! This means that someone has breeched the castle, and has left this as a fatal warning! Mahaado, the Captain of the Guards, MUST be contacted at once!" She dashed from the room to summon a messanger boy, and Atemu was left in the cold ornately decorated room alone and stupified.

He sighed a shuddery sigh and brought a hand up to his face. The mark of death? It... it made sense. The pharaoh was the sun. The sun was gone.

After taking a few moments to collect his terrified mind, he scampered out the door with a sob. He wanted to be somewhere safe. And right then, the only one he felt safe with was Seto. It slammed loudly behind him as he vaulted for Seto's room, tears falling from his eyes and shining in their decent like liquid crystals.

The guards and servants gawked at him as he ran through the palace. He could scarcely blame them. He was sobbing madly and hardly dressed at all.

He did not care.

He finally reached Seto's door and threw himself upon it, still sobbing and too exhausted to knock.

The door fell away before Atemu could react and Atemu found himself in the lap of the Priest of the Millenninum Eye, his uncle Akunadin.

"Great Pharaoh, my son, what has you so distraught?" Akunaduin sank to his knees in front of the boy and gently brushed away his tears. Atemu scrubbed at his face, but he still could not find the air to speak. He gasped like a fish out of water pathetically struggling.

"N-nothing, uncle," he said, erecting himself to full height and trying to regain some modest sense of dignity. "Mahaado will inform you later. Is Seto here?"

Akanadin stared at him "Master Seto has gone to market for the morning. Can I assist you in dressing, my Pharaoh?"

Atemu paused. He was quite old enough, and capable enough to dress himself. But thought of the Letter sent shivvers down his spine. He nodded.

"As you wish," the man said, taking Atemu's small hand in his larger one and leading him off in the direction of his chambers. Atemu smiled in spite of his distress. Their was somethong soothing in the man's tone.

"What has Seto gone to market to buy?" he asked coyly after they had walked a ways. His cheeks burned brightly, for he knew the truth. Seto was shopping... for him.

"He would not say," his uncle said plainly. "I fear he may have gone to find a woman."

Akunadin laughed. If only he knew.

Atemu smiled at the thought of what his cousin might bring. They reached his chambers and Aknadin led him inside. "You forgot to wash before bed last night, my Pharaoh. There is kohl smudged across your face. Come, you shall wash and then dress." Atemu was led to his bathing room where attendents had already filled his washbasin with clear water. Under the watchful eye of his uncle, the man who had raised him in his father's stead, Atemu stripped off his cloths and settled himself in the cool water.

He washed himself slowly, contemplating his situation as he scrubbed the dirt from his body and gently washed his face clean. If he had received the mark of death, what sort of person has invaded his guarded chambers to deliver it. He was in danger. Dire, dire danger. A soft tremor danced up and down his delicate spine at the thought of someone invading his chambers as he slept. Watching him sleep...

Then again, perhaps this would be a good excuse to share a room with Seto. Seto, who could keep him safe and ease his flustered mind. He sighed. No. That was rediculous.

"Something truly must be upsetting you, pharaoh," his uncle said. Atemu flushed bright crimson, suddenly horridly aware of his state of undress as his uncle's hand brushed his back.

A bunched length of dripping linnen was rubbed where his shoulder met his neck and a delightful shivver sent an electric warmth though his whole body. Atemu sighed and leaned forward, allowing his uncle to gently wash his back and thought of Seto's smooth hands carressing him in the same way.

The man's fingers wandered up to his slender neck and maasgaed slowly. Atemu was beginning to relax. He slumped back sinking all but his neck and head into the comfortingly cool bath. The scent of oils wafting about the room further aided his relaxation. He gave a contented sigh.

"Uncle," he finally said. "I do not want you to hear of this second hand from a massanger. Last night, someone came into my room and left a threatening message." He sighed again, delicate chest rising and falling in the foamy bath. "Tell me. Tell me what I should do."

Akunadin was silent for a long time. His skilled hands even stilled in their movements. "A message, you say? What makes you think this message could be threatening?" Atemu moved to look at him with tears shining in his azure eyes "Uncle, the seer Priestiss Isis told me it was a forwarning of death. Of my death! What shall I do?"

An odd glint crossed Akunadin's eye and Atemu was not yet old nor wise enough to see the seeds of betryal. "This is indeed dire, my son. I shall speak to Mahaado this day. Until then, we shall place extra guards at the palace entrance and turn away all those who's business is not urgent." Atemu sighed feeling comforted by the Priest's foreknowledge. "That will be of great ease to my mind. Thank you, uncle."

"It is my pleasure to reassure you," the man said. He stood erect, trailing a hand through Atemu's hair as he moved away, returning with a neatly folded pile of freshly cleaned clothes.

Atemu gathered himself with a heavy sigh, delicate limbs unfolding to bring him to full height. He steeped out of the bath dripping wet and lifted a linen cloth from a nearby seat and began drying himself. He shivered a bit in the drafty room, but smiled dispite it. PErhaps all would be well after all...

Akunadin smiled, watching Atemu scrub his unshaven hair dry. "Tell me of this message, my Pharaoh?" He asked as he stepped forward and began wrapping Atemu's glistening, still wet body with a soft linnen undergarment.

The slight pharaoh shivered and pulled the margent close to himself. The electric, charged feeling was returning. He had to stop associating every kind touch with Seto...

"It was a sunrise," he said slowly. "A sunrise... with no sun at all. It was blotted out with sketchy ink. Uncle, I fear that someone plans to murder me! And he has been in my room as I slept..."

He daintly grasped a robe from the set and wrapped it about his shoulders with a soft sigh. "I am sorry to have troubled you with this," he said.

"It is a fair concern." Akunadin intoned gravely "and you were right in asking for our help. It would be a great loss if a theif slipped inside our walls and murdered our Pharaoh in his bed, as well as a great shame to myself and the other five Priests sworn to guard this Kingdome." The priest of the Eye bowed his head in mock respect and revrence, a hidden smile maligning his withered features. His hands rested on Atemu's hips and the boy wiggled them enticingly in his distress.

"I-I-I must go," Atemu stammered, tearing himself away from the older man, his face flushed fully. "I must meet with Mahaado."

He dashed out of the room, still wet from the waist down. He should not feel such things around Akunadin whether he was feeling them with Seto in his mind or not.

He pulled his rode around him and shivered. He looked about the palace for Mahaado, finally locating him in the dining hall.

"I suppose that Isis has told you of the message," he murmured, settling into the head seat.

Mahaado looked at him, suprised. "Of course, my Pharaoh. In fact, we have been waiting for you for quite some time. Where have you been?" Atemu blinked, looking innocent, "I was in the bath. It seems I became quite dirty in the Gardens last night." Mahaado nodded briskqly, comletely ignoring any double meaning in Atemu's words. "Now, Per-Pharaoh, to the matter of your distress. I think it is prudent of the priests and of me as the head of security to post a guard around yourself at all times and around the doors to your chambers as well. No one may see you at all, not even a member of the sacred Millennium Priests unless the guards fail to detect malicious magic."

Atemu mouthed words but no sound escaped his flushed pink llips. If he were under guard at all times, he would hardly ever see Seto. But... if he objected, they would surely be found out.

He sighed, nodding slowly and surely. "I agree," he said.

Perhaps he would have to sacrifice his precious, treasured time with Seto in order to keep there affair in the dark.

But... perhaps he would not have to sacrifice anything.

* * *

I truly am sorry to leave you hanging out on a ledge like this again, but it seemed a good place to end it.

Please, please review! I need the input on what to do and where to take this. I feel that I may have gotten in over my head in taking on such a large project. :sighs: Please!  



	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! Thank you, everyone who reviewed and read this story in my extended absence! I'm very sorry that some people were upset by some of the events i nthe earlier chapter, but I feel that they are integeral to the charactrs interactions and relationships as the story goes on. Please try to look past what may be unpleasant now, because it will get better later, I promise! It can't all be happiness, you know.

I think that the plot truly gets its feet in this chapter. Please do remember to review and tell me waht you think!

* * *

Atemu heaved a heavy sigh and dabbed the running makeup from the corners of his dampened eyes. The passed four days had been a horridly savage and brutal beating upon his emotions. Inbetwixt his yearning for Seto's affections, the strange but not entirely unwelcome attentions of his uncle, and the agony of being kept under lock and key day and night were becoming a roiling cauldron of mental anguish that sent his mood swinging like a mad pendulum.

He grabbed the small cup of wine setting on his vanity and quaffed it with gusto. It stung pleasantly as it washed down his throat and brought a pleasant heat to his face. His petite frame jounced slightly as he hiccuped. Gods, he was so terribly bad around spirits. He always had too much and got too comfortable for his or anyone else's own good. He stepped shakily over to the bed and fell down upon the large pile of cushions and pillows at the head of it, his cape falling over him like an improvised blanket. He had started wearing the gown he had met Seto in more often, so the extra coverage was moderately appreciated. His lavender eyes shut slowly, and he sighed. The wine made his confinement more tolerable. Oh so very much so.

A knock at his door stirred him from his silent musings and he opened an eye to investigate. "Enter," he murmured in a smooth, alcohol hazed voice.

The heavy door opened with a creak, and light flooded the room. Atemu hid his face in the pillows to block out the harsh sunlight. Heavy footsteps approached we he lay and the slight pant and smell of the person were familiar. Atemu looked up with a mischievous smile "uncle". The man sank down in front of him, returning the smile. Rough finaglers slid under his chin and Atemu's face was drawn up so that his eyes met the gleaming Millennium Item that adorned his uncles face.

Atemu smiled pleasantly and allowed his head to rest in the palm of the man's hand with a contented sound that was trapped between a sigh and a groan.

"What brings you here, uncle?" he asked softly with another sigh. "I thought I was to be kept under guard."

Akunadin smiled fondly "I have relieved your guards. I wanted to talk to you about...intamate matters, my young Pharaho." Atemu's eyes widened a bit. He hadn't been to see Seto in days! Could his most beloved uncle possibly know about their secret relationship! Akunadin brushed back his lightening-shaped bangs with a gentle caress, and slowly drew Atemu into a sitting position with a firm hand on his soulder. "Even though you are God on Earth Atemu you still have certain...desires. Afterall this is a mortal body and with it come the tempations of the flesh." Atemu's cheeks burned to hear his uncle speak such things! "Tell me young one. Do you lust for a firm touch on your skin?"

"I... I don't..." Atemu stammered, his face red from more than the wine. He wriggled uncomfortably and looked up at the man pleadingly, large eyes reflecting with indecision. In a fit of terrified, flustered madness, he answered.

"I do, but... no one interests me," he said slowly attempting to at least conceal he and Seto's relationship.

Akunadin's expression gained an edge of hardness "I beg to differ, young Atemu. Why, with the way you've been showing your body off these last few days." He smiled "please remember that I am only here to...help, you."

"I have not been showing my body off!" Atemu sputtered hotly, suddenly feeling that warm rush returning to his body as he tried to stand up. He faltered and fell back into a slightly undignified position on the cushions. He gave an aggravated snort and folded his arms. "I... simply like to dress this way. It's comfortable."

"As you say, nephew." Akunadun sat down on the cushions beside him, groaning softly as he did so. He glanced at Atemu and frowned. "You look so tense. May I offer you a relaxing massage?" Atemu nodded and struggled to sit up among the mass of cushions while simotaniously pulling his robe over his legs suddenly highly self-conscious. He turned his back to his uncle and the man lay heavy hands on his shoulders and began to massage firmly. Atemu felt a warm sensation wash throughout his whole body and he sighed in satisfaction.

After several wonderful moments, Akunadin's hands dipped lower. Relaxed Atemu picked up his glass again and drank deeply from it. The alcohol sluiced down his throat and lit his belly afire in a pleasant way.

Akunadin's mouth twisted in a horrible smile. "Giving you a massage, nephew." His large hand slid in between Atemu;s parted legs and the small boy whined pittifully as a barrage of sensations overcame him.

"Stop..." he whimpered silently as he squirmed. "Please..."

He managed to wench himself free from Akunadin's grip just as starbursts began to burst and glimmer before his eyes. He staggered to the ajar door, wavering eradically along the way.

He felt so... bare. Like he had been stripped nude and laid out for all to see. Tears welled in his violet eyes, and he found himself searching for Seto's room again. He burst through the door with his arms pulled close to him as if in an effort to concela and protect himself.

"Setooooo!" he screeched, throwing his slender arms around his cousin and snivelling pitifully.

Recovering his shock at recieving an armfull of his cousin and newly devoted lover with remarkable equinimity Seto grabbed a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around Atemu. The boy sobbed into his chest and Seto assumed that he'd gotten another note. "Show it to me!" He demanded while cuddling Atemu to his broad bare chest.

Atemu gaped up at him through tears and sighed. "Are... are you certain?" he asked, quaking against his lover. He pressed himself closer, nuzzling against Seto's chest. He felt so safe... And it was the second night of the new moon, after all...

"Yes, I'm certain!" Seto expelled. "I want to see it!"

With a sigh, Atemu stepped away from Seto and allowed the blanket to fall away from his shuddering form. He blushed brightly, his breath coming quickly as his heart raced. The new moon...

He stooped low and took hold of the hem of his nightgown, pulling it upward. The wine had taken effect on him, clouding his senses. He quickly pulled the gown entirely off, revealing his whole bare form to Seto.

"As you wish..." he murmured.

"Master Seto!" A guard called. Seto grabbed Atemu on the shoulders and threw the blanket around his now completely naked form. "Yes" Seto hissed as he was clearly annoyed. Atemu squirmed beneath the blanket and pushed himself against Seto his small hands falling havily on his cousin's upper thighs.

"We've captured a man, sir in the pharaoh's bedroom," the guard spluttered. "He is captive now."

Atemu shrunk up against Seto with a soft, breathless whine. That man had been in his room again... but he was captured, now, so all would be well. Right? Still, a cold tremor danced up and down his bare back. He parted his flushed lips to speak but was abruptly interupted by Seto.

"Go to the dungeon and prepare him," Seto answered for him. "We will follow shortly."

The guard turned and hurried out the door and down the stone hallway leaving Atemu and Seto alone. Seto gazed down at Atemu tenderly, his piercing blue eyes glinting with sympathy. "Is our evening spoiled, then?' he asked tenderly.

The pharaoh nodded soberly and rest his wine-flushed cheek against Seto's chest with a sigh and a shudder. "I believe so," he sighed. "I feel that I'm far too rattled to... do anything right now."

"You could have deceieved me," Seto purred, running a hand up Atemu's bare back. Atemu shivered. "Get dressed. You'll find spare clothing folded beside my bed."

Atemu nodded and broke away from Seto, still clutching the blanket to his naked form. "Thank you so much," he murmured.

* * *

Atemu and Seto stepped down the smooth stone steps to the dungeon, flanked by two guards. Seto's clothes sagged and swam on Atemu's slight form giving him the appearance of a small child in a parents clothes. His still-damp eyes glittered in the pale torch light of the stairwell, and he feared that it may betray his rattled state of mind.

He stepped into the dungeon hesitantly, grimacing at the dank, putrid smell of mold and people kept in darkness without baths for gods only know how many years. The guards led them over to the only occupied cell, tapping on the iron bars with their spears.

"Get it on up," one of the guards snarled.

The pale-haired figure within stirred and chuckled smugly dispite his captive state. He lifted his head and leered out at them with glimmering, pale purple eyes. Eyes like a hungry jackal...

The chains around his wrists chinkled ominously.

"What do you want of me, guard?" he sneered coldly. Atemu took a step back and scowled. The man was... strange-looking. His eyes had an unnatural gleem to them, and he had some sort of tattoo on his face. The pale hair didn't make him seem any more usual.

"The pharaoh has come to ask why you invaded his chambers," the other guard snapped. "And you will not adress us so insolently!"

The man in the chains chuckled again. "It is you who should learn to curb your tongue, guard. I could obliterate these measly chains and turn you to ash," he said. He turned to Atemu wit ha faint smile. "I've come in service of the pharaoh, nto as an attacker."

Atemu screwed his face up in befuddlement and approached the cell. "Who are you?" he asked.

The man onyl laughed again.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Here's LiS chapter 5, sorry it's been so long in comming. This time, we'll find out who the myterious man was fom the last chapter and we'll also get some pleasent development on the illecit relationship betwen Seto and Atemu!

Don't forget to thell me what you think!

* * *

Atemu recolied at the unhinge sound of the man's frantic, illogical cackling. "Who are you!" he commanded. "Answer me at once!"

"I am the God of Helfire!" the man cried, laughing. "I am the geate mage Malik an I've come to warn you of a great evil that will soon fall over this land!"

The guards king and priest recoiled in shock. Such wild claims! Seto stepped forward, Rod in hand.

"Malik," he entoned. "It really is a pleasure. I understand you're god."

The guards gasped and Seto laughed. "At least, that's what you've said."

"Setesh" Malik hissed. "how good it is to se you again. How is youre army. And youre ass?" He smirked and his eyes flashed.

"Do not call me by that name!" Seto bellowed. Atemu drifted behind him, still flushed from the wine and, to be honest, set quit on edge by the entire exchange.

"Malik," he called, peering coyly from behind his cousin's cape. "What is this evil of which you speak?"

Malik leaned forwrd. "Aha. The little Phraoh emerges! Well your worship I've come to warn you that an evil is on the move! As yuo know I have...worked with the great thief king Akifa in the past. He is on the move again Phraoh. He is on the move and he is comming for you." Malik's gaze was locked with Atemu's and the Phraoh found himself unable to look away. Maliks face seemsd to strech and terror overcame Atemu but stil he could not look away.

Seto scoffed and pulled Atemu int oa protective embrase that the frail king settled into readily. "Peh! Thief 'king'! Nothing but a petty simpathiser for the trash in this country. He is of no concern."

Atemu clung to his cousin for dear life as the days events overwhelmed his heart. So many threats from all sides all at once...

The heavy door at the head of the stairs opened with a thud and Karimu's voice bellowed down the stairs in the stairwell. "My Pharaoh, Lord Seto, another letter has arrived! Lord Akunadin is deciphering it and requests your presence!"

"Oho, another love letter to the little phraoh?" Malik's lips curled back in terrible grin.

"**HAVE HIM BEATEN**!" Seto snapped to a guard. "feed him the scraps from your table. We'ill keep him for the time beeing." Seto led Atemu before him and urged the King up the stone staies; leaving Malik to the darkness.

Atemu followed his lover up the stairs and into the comparatively harsh light of the wide open palace exposed to the sun's livegiving rays. He smiled despite the burn in his eyes. His uncle may frighten him but his cousin gave him strength and protection.

Hand in hand, they waslked to the old priests chambers to find him hunched over an large document which he had spread over his worktable. He looked up at them from his work with contempt.

"My Pharaoh." Akuandin said curtly his voice low and sensuous. "I believe we have a perilous problem on out hands." He gave Seto a queer look. "DId you learn anythig from the prisoner?"

Atemu shuddered fitfully as the man's voice sent not entirely unpleasant tremors through him as he remembered there priot encounter. He pressed himself agaisnt Seto, whimpering softly in hopes of drawing comfort from his cousin.

"Some nonsense about the king of thieves," Seto scoffed. "I doubt he has sent the letters. He probably has trouble writing his own name."

Akuandin gave a great belly laugh. He looked up at the boys and grinned. "Most likely but he might have an accomplice. This letter was sent with a boy from Nubia; which means that we should focus our attentions to the East, as the letter-witer is obviously trying to decieve us."

Atemu nodded, stepping out from behind Seto in the attempt to regain some power in the situation. Seto made a grab for him, but he regrettingly stepped away.

"What manner of language is it written in that you must labor so?" he asked, looking down at the table.

"It is written in the language of the Millinnium Book." Akundsin replied in a flat voice. The revalation nearly made Atemu's heart stop. The Book!? He had always been forbidden to touch that Book!, warned that it was full of dark majiks. Perhapse Malik hadn't been lying - maybe there WAS someone out the get him!!

"Inconcivable!" Seto snapped as he seized the crackled and yellowed paper from the desk, scrutanizing it closely. there was a long, pregnant pause. Atemu waited with baited breath.

Seto set the letter back in place with a heavy, pained sigh as he pulled Atemu inot a warn embrase, stroking his crimson hair lovingly. "It is so," he murmured tenderly as Akunadsn stared at them. "I will arrange for the place to be patrolled post haste."

A patrol?" Akundasn asked ambigiously. "You overestimate your capacityes. Atemu is still underage." Akanadin paused and looked into the faces of the two boys. Atemu was embarassed, terrified and still lightheaded from the wine. he felt as if he would pass out right there. "It would be best for all of us if we sent our young Phraoh to a safe place away from here."

Atemu's eyes watered at the terrible thought. He could not stand to be away from home, away from Seto, at a time such as this!

"I will not have him sent away!" Set obellowed, pulling him closer.

Akundsn stood up abruptly and leaned in close to Seto. "Do not let your cock lead your decisions, boy! We need time to assess the enemy we're facing, and we need to devote every man to it. Especially our military leader." Akundsn commented pointedly, fiving Seto with a hard gaze.

"I am totally within my right mind!" Seto declared, sweeping Atemu up in his cape and holding him close. "Keep your distance. I am the high priest, and you are in my command."

* * *

Atemu's heart bettered against his rib cage like a mad bird confined to a gilded cage as Seto carried him out of the room.

"Seto," he whispered. "Do you know?"

"Who wrote the letter?" Seto said reprachfully. "I...have an idea, and I will not allow you to leeve my side untill I bring the culprite to Justice!" He hugged the smaller boy to his chest, and walked quickly back to his chambers.

"No one is to be allowed in." He snapped to the guard that had been posted at his door. Atemu found himself spread out on a luxirious bedspread from a far-away land and he reveled in it. He gave a small "eep" when Seto settled onto the bed next to him.

"You will sleep here for the night." He stated, a hard gaze in his eyes. "The dungeons are dirty. Would you like a bath befre you rest?" He stroked Atemu's hair gently, reassuringly.

"I truly would," Atemu pleaded as he rested a hot cheek against Seto's hand sighing. A soft tremer rattled his slender frame as he recalled his earlier bath.

Seto leaned over and kissed Atemu gently. "Then I'll have the attendents draw us a bath at once. Don't move. I'll be right back."

"Yes, Seto," Atemu saighed painfully.

He curled onto his side once Seto had gone to retrieve the servant; sobbing softly as his emotions won out over him common senses. "Gods..." he whimpered. "Why is all this happening now?"

Seto returned quickly, but held back for a moment in order to asses his cousin's distress. Feeling his stomach twist he, returned to the bed and drew the smaller boy agaonst his broad chest.

Atemu sobbed vehemently and clutched his cousin tightly. "It's all so awful!" he proclaimed, snivelling softly. "We can't be together always and some maniac is trying to assasinate me and... and... he..." The little pharaoh sobbed again, busying his face in Seto's chest.

Seto stroked the prostratiing Phraoh and frowned. "It...will be alright, my love. Our men are the best in the land and Mahaaho is the very best when it comes to ratting out secrets. We'll stop this fiend and you will remain by my side no matter what." He soothed.

Atemu's heart was set alight at those words. He found himself pressing closer against the tall man and sighing, his tears subsiding as he calmed. "It makes me so very happy to hear those words," he said softly. "to hear you call me your love."

"It feels so right to say them to you." Seto intoned, curling around the little boy. "My heart is like a fluttering bird in my chest and only the touch of your hands can calm it." He brushed back Atemu's pale tresses of hair and pressed a kiss to his heated forehead, invitng him into a deeper connection.

"Seto..." Atemu murmured, leaning into the kiss. "Stay with me tonight."

"Yes. Always. Every night now and in the Afterlife." Seto mummured against Atemu's lips, hands roming over the smaller one's lithe body and finding their fine robes very rough and constrictive obstacles.

Atemu's face flushed hotly as his cousin's hands explored him, squirming slightly. He looked up at the man with a soft sigh, eyes pleading.

"Take his stain away from me," the little pharaoh whispered. "Tongiht, I want to be yours."

"Then tonight, you shall be mine." Seto's hard eyes stared into his. Stared into his very heart, and at that moment, all of Atemu was laid bare to his eyes. He could see and understad the fear that resulted from being a child saddled with the reign of the whole world. He could see and understnd the fear that came from being at the mercy of not only a mysterious terrorist, but fear of harm that came from the very hands that had protected him for so long.

Seto held Atemu close. "May my body be taken by Ma'at this instant if my words are false: I swear, I will stay at your side, always."

"I love you, Seto," Atemu breathed practically going limp against the man as his lavender eyes fluttered closed. "So tired now..."

Seto smiled, watching his little cousin and God drift between the waking world and the world of darkness.

"Let Osiris guide you, my love." He repeated with a smile, stroking Atemu's cheek gently. "I will watch over you as you rest."

"After I've rested..." Atemu murmured with a coy smile snuggling close to his elder cousin. He did not finish the sentence, preferring to leave that up to Seto's mind.

Seto chuckled and kissed Atemu again, watching his face relax as he slipped into the realm of Aphophis. "When you are awake, I shall do as my Pharaoh requests." He said softly.

* * *

Don't forget to let me know waht you think! I promese I'll add the next chapter soon, since I'm on break starting tomorro! 


	6. Chapter 6

SUMIMASEN! I didn't mean to take such a long break from this story, but I got stwpt up in the holidays. My dog got sick and he had to have surgery too, but he's okay now! 

Seto: Baka! swats  
Caren: TT

Again, I'm realy, really sorry! This is finally the chapter where Atemmy-chan and Seto-sama get to consummate there love! Then Akunadin buts in. There's a twist ending too! I hope you all really enjoy it, and don't forget to leave a review! Onegai shimasu!

* * *

The fading light of twilight beamed in through the curtained doorway to the balcony, bathing Atemu's fragile frame. His barely-covered chest rose and fell as he dozed on the thin sheets of his lavish bed and dreamed peaceful dreams totally romoved from his demanding live.

Next to him, Seto slept tensely. After it had become clear that his little lover was exhausted, he had ordered that no one disturb them and let his cousin rest. He had taken Atemu into his arms and contented himself with watching the young pharoh sleep.

He came awake suddenly, aroused by something unseen. He shivvered and pulled the sheets tighter arond Atemu.

Atemu's eyes fluttered open and his lashed batted against Seto's chest.

"What's the matter?" he asked softly.

"Nothing...nothing." Seto scannned the room and then turned back to Atemu. "How are you feeling, my phraoh?"

"Very well," Atemu murmured as he sat up pulling the sheet around himself to conceal his bare body. He stepped out of the bed, wrapping the sheet around himself and walked to a small table in the center of the room to pour himself a cup of wine.

"Seto, are you thirsty?" he asked. "I'm always so terribly thirsty when I first wake up."

"It's been a long evening. I would enjoy the chance to share a drink with you." He smiled braodly and tucked Atemu into his arms when his young lover returned to the bed.

Atemu giggled and sipped at his wine and held the cup with both hands like a child. He looked up into Seto's face his whide eyes shinning. "Seto...do you remember what we said last night? Do you still want me?" His voice was hurt.

"Of course I do, my love," Seto purred as he pressed his lips firmly against the softly tanned skin of Atemu's neck. "Always."

Atemu keened and giggled at the feel of Seto against him. "W...what would you have me do Seto-sama?"

"Come and bathe with me," Seto said as he lifted the sheet away from Atemu's shoulder and continued to pepper his delicate skin with kisses. "We can decide what else to do from there..."

"O...okay." Atemu blushed deeply and took Seto's hand. "Lead me to the bath?"

"But of course," Seto purred, setting Atemu's cup aside and sweepign him up into his arms. "Allow me to escort you, my pharaoh."

He carried Atemu through the palaces winding corrodors into the grandious bath. A steaming pool of sweet smelling water invited them tempestuously and many perfumes and oils were arranged on the carved shelves that lined the cold stone walls.

Atemu shivvered, glancing around the glited room. He had only been allowed to use the faclities ajacent to his own rooms during his tenure, and had nearly forgotten about the grand baths. Seto stripped away his own cloths and then as if he were opening a gift, unwrapped the sheet Atem had draped around his body back in Seto's room. The tall man took his hand gently and led him into the water.

"It's so warm," Atemu sighed as he lowered himself into the bath. Goosebumps raised on his arms before he finally callmed, leaning back against the cool stone that encircled the bath. His legs parted slightly as his eyes closed and he went limp. "Don't be shy. Join me."

"As you wish." Seto's low voice sent shivvers down Atemu's spine and he felt ripples though the water as his lover stepped into the water. Seto's long arms encirled him and he snuggled up next to his lover, sighing contently.

"Seto..." Atemu flushed has he felt the heat of the water spread thorough his body. "I don't want to wait any longer. Take me." He pressed up against his lover.

Before Atemu knew it, Seto had him pressed against the stone wall of the bath, the hot water envelopping their bodies in a dizzying heat. Seto's hand migrating between atemu's spread legs, exploring him almost playfully with tender touches that sent wonderful tremers threw him.

"Ready already..." Seto murmured aloud as he pulled Atemu close and complete their union.

The pharaoh cried out and clung to his cousin desperately as they joined, his body wracked with pleasured shivers. The water sloshed around their entertwined forms as their bodies rocked together in harmonious unison. Atemu's shouts of ecstasy were unbridled though he was certain that no one would hear him in this remote area of the palace.

Seto's shouts were mixed with Atemu's own as he felt tesen dissepate thoughout his entire body. He wrapped his arms around Atemu's back and pressed his chest flush against the other boy, reveling in his oil-slick skin and sweat-smelling hair. He presed a kiss to the smaller boy's neck as the water stitled around them.

What seemed like hours passed as the two rested totally unaware of the world around them before Atemu's eyes fluttered open hazily. He looked up at his older cousin, eyes twinkling in amethyst flames.

"That was woderful," he gasped his face still flushed pink. Then his face took on an almost devilish appearance as he snuggled close to Seto's glistenign chest. "I would do it again sometime?"

Setp laughed aloud and his voice repeated aroun d the room. "So would I." He sooothed as he petted Atemu's spiky hair, which had been weighed down by the water and became straight.

Atemu gasped softly as he was suddenly lifted out of the water and into the chill air of the stone room.

"S-seto! What do you think you are doing?" he cried throwing his arms around the man's neck and clinging like a desperate child.

"We cannot stay here any longer," Seto said sternly as he set Atemu down on a nearby bench. Atemu trembled as his tender flesh made contact with the frigid stone. "I fear that we'll be discovered."

"But..." Atemu started at the other boy, trying to ratschet his brain back into thinking mode. "Seto, you staid you would stay with me. I don't want you to leave me!"

Seto swept Atemu into a large towle and began drying him off tendrely. "I'm not leaving, my love. We just cannot abide by being seen together like this. You must return to your room."

Atemu's violet eyes watered and his hands clenched as Seto dressed him. "Then you must come with me," he sniffed. "Please; I need you."

"I...must make an apearence before Akunadsn. I promise I will return to you for evening meal." He cresssed Atemu's cheek and stared into his violet eyes.

Atemu nodded slowly. "I understand," he said, swallowing back his tears as he gathered up him things.

He padded slowly to the door and began the sorrowful march to his chambers, his tiyn bare feet slapping woefully on the frigid stone floors of the corridors. His eyes were quite damp by the time he reached his room and flung himself onto the bed with a sigh.

"Nothing ever truly works out," he whimpered bitterly. "But at least I'll have Seto with me. Sometimes."

Seto moved through the corridords with measured steps.He was assured that no one had seen him with Atemu but he was still uncertian. His robes clung to his damp bidy attrctively and his footsteps repeated around the bare corridors with their intricate drawings of heroglyphs.

"Just what did I tell you about allowing your loins to get hold of your mind?" a rapy voice behind him asked. He whirled around to find himself face to face with Akunadin. "You've been a bit promiscuos lately, my son."

Seto's hand clencehed into a fist. "I've been no more promiscuos than yourself at my age." He spat. "I am proteting Atemu, am I not?"

"You're certainly spending a lot of time with him," akunadin implied as he circled the younger man with a knowing laugh. "Do you truly care for him?'

"Of course I care for him!" Seto propelled. "He is my king. My whole being is devoted to him!"

Akunadin ran a bony finger across Seto's cheek and laughed coldly before turning away, his robes swashing like fine curtains. "Which part of your being in especially dedicated?" he asked as he walked away.

Seto's eyes narrowed. "FATHER. Why do you address me with such insolence?!" He pointed the head of the millenuus rod at the old man. "I am dedicated to him with my whole being just as you shuld be and if you are not then you should relinqush your millenuim eye and throw yourself from this castle!"

"Try not to be so dramatic, son," Akunadin says smoothly as he continues to walk. A chill draft blew through the corridor, and his form was suddenly swept out of sight.

"It is a derterment to your health."

"Crazy old man." Seto muttered, not even bother glancing after Akundn. He turned on his heal and walked down the hall the other way. It was nearly evening now and he needed to chek up on his little lover.

"Oh...seto." Atemu whinned sadly and he clutched a pillw to his chest. His insides hurt so much and he thought it was because he missed his lover but he did not want to ask anyone for fear that their realtionship would be discovered. His serband had brought dinner, but without Seto, Atemu couldn't bring himself to eat.

He layed their in silence, ocassionally snivelling and tossing about on the bed. He trembled in his sheer nightgown and pulled the blankets close around himself, praying that Seto would arrive soon and that he would have human contact.

Somethign shifted with a soft sound in the cavernously dark room. Moonlight glinted off of a huddled form in the corner of his foggy vision and Atemu clutched his blanket with a soft squeak.

"Who goes there?" he asked, trying to sound commanding and kingly. No answer. Slowly he got to his feet and found the form totally gone. Just the wine, he figured.

He was suddenly grabbed from behind, his arms pinned and a rag held over hsi mouth. "I've been looking for you, brother," a virile voice purred.

Seto threw open the main doors of Atemu's chambers, flanked by two guards. In his hands, he held a plate of strawberries and oranges. Treats for his captive young lover.

"Pharaoh Atemu?" Seto called out. "Cousin, where are you?" He approched the bed and threw back the covers. The bed was stained with blood and another note laid nestlled amouge the pillow Atemu had been clutching.

The Pharoh was gone!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all so very much for your warm support and good reviews thus far! I was incredibly shocked to see that someone had assumed that the last chapter was in actuallity the final chapter fo the story as a whole. I suppose that it was a convincing cliffhanger then!

It pains me greatly to admit this, but I am afraid that I may have to alter the rating to mature fairly soon. If this bothers you, please let me know so that I can consider changing my mind.

---

When the pharaoh Atemu awoke, his arms were bound behind his head. Before him stretched an endless, bleak blackness. Chilly stone chilled his bare, creamy skin.

Where on God's Earth was he?

"Ohoho seems our little captive is awake!" Atemu felt a pulling at the edge of his cloths which moved upward. He tried to focus on the person beside him, and only got an image of a small child. The hands grasping his cloths felt childlike as well. A face loomed above him, and it was NOT a child! Instead, a horrible, crinkled thing stood over him. And it had had its nasty little withered hands on him!

"Wh-what do you want?!" Atemu demanded, pulling away as best as his bonds would allow.

"Master has sent me here to oversee your stay!" A horible peal of laughter followed. "Are you hungry my lord?"

"No," Atemu wimpered, his eyes glued to the awful little mosnter's face. "Just who commands you?"

"Many command me. I am a puppet for their pleasure. My command now, is to see to your upmost comfort while my Master travels here." He grinned widly.

Atemu scowled deeply and shuffled into a sitting postion. Oh, it ached terribly just to move...

"I would be most comfortable if you left!" he snapped.

"I cannot do that. I must be here to watch the little Phraoh until the Master arrives!" He scuttered around Atemu and began pulling at his cloths again. The sound of ripping cloth assulted Atemu's ears and he looked down to see the gossamer threads of the sheer dress he had worn for Seto ripping along it's delicaute stitching.

The little pharaph screeched and writhed as his body was exposed to the cold air of the stone room. Tears stung his eyes as he tried hsi very best to glower up at the leering thing.

"Stop it!" he commanded weakly.

"Master says little Pharoh cannot be wearing the trappings of a God!" The thing cried in horror.

Atemu winced and curled up. "What sort of person is your master that he demeans the pahraoh so?" he demaned.

"Master is the true God. You have been nothing but an imposter onthe throane!" The thing's claws sank into the tender flesh of Atemu's belly in anger.

"Stoooop!" Atemu screeched, kicking at the thing to no avail.

Just then, it was knocked away by a force from the side. In its place stood a young man whom Atemu could only describe as the color of fresh milk. His pale skin seemed to glow in the darkened room, contrasting sharply with his jet black hair.

Hair that looked so similar to his own.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Atemu screetched, terror overwhemlimg his whole being. The figure crouched before him, a low laugh comming from it. Atemu shrunk into the wall behind him, the sharp rocks cutting into his smooth backside. "Who are you?" He asked again "What do you want? Where is Seto?"

"I am the other you," the mysterious man said, delivering a kick to aTemu's huddled form. "Your twin. the damned one."

Atemu cried out when the mans foot hit his side. "Your lying! My father bore only one son!" He ejaculated tersely.

"That was what he wanted you to believe," the man sneered coldy. "We were born as a pair of twins. Just as your father and his brother, the bitter old man you call your uncle. Our father's court decided that we should be spereated in order to avoid a comflict over the throne. That seperation entailed tearing me from our mother's breast, slitting my throat and throwing me into the trash to die."

He pulled the neck of his shirt back, revealing a jagged scar across his ghostly pale throat, letting out a peel of twisted laughter.

"But I lived. Oh, I lived. Someoen saved me."

"That was what he wanted you to believe," the man sneered coldy. "We were born as a pair of twins. Just as your father and his brother, the bitter old man you call your uncle. Our father's court decided that we should be spereated in order to avoid a comflict over the throne. That seperation entailed tearing me from our mother's breast, slitting my throat and throwing me into the trash to die."

He pulled the neck of his shirt back, revealing a jagged scar across his ghostly pale throat, letting out a peel of twisted laughter.

"But I lived. Oh, I lived. Someoen saved me."

"My father wold never do that!" Atemu cried, struggling to sit up. "You...you can't be who you say. I would know. My father never kept anything from me!"

"He's kept mroe from you than you would ever believe, brotehr," the man sneered as he tore what remained of Atemu's clothes away. "And I'll prove it to you. I'll prove that we're one and the same by offering you up to my god."

"I...WHAT?" Atem screetched as his clothswere torn away. "How is that going to prove anything!?" He blinked back tears as he felt definatly helpless.

The man chuckled and gently caressed him. "Oh, it's simple," he purred, his fingers trailing ghostly touches all over Atemu's trembling form. "I will fill you with the essence of my god. Lost Brother of Set, the one whose followers saved me and made me into his vessel."

He ran a clawed finger over Atemu's belly, leaving a thin red line in its wake.

"If you're not of my blood, then you'll simply die in the process."

Atemu flinched, gasping as blood leeked from his belly. "How...how do you plan to do that?" Atemu was terrified, but if her could just get some information from this madman, than maybe he could think of a way to esscape!

"You'll have to wait to find out," the man purred, pressing a forceful kiss to Atemu's lips before sauntering out of the room.

"And don't think for a moment that our cousin will save you. He'd be killed within moments of entering my stronghold."

Atemu whimpered at the kiss, but his mind was really on Seto. He was so scared, and he just wanted to see his lover, to be held and kissed. What the hell was he going to do?

The door slammed.

It was dark, cold, and he was scared.

Dear god, what was he going to do, now?

---

I must humbley ask you all to review, please. I need a bit of help in deciding just where I should take this next. :)


	8. Chapter 8

oh, dear. It's been so very long :(I had some urgent things to take care of in reality, so I hope that you'll forgive me. Some of you may be glad to hear that I've recently acquired a hardworking beta reader, so my formatting skills should improve substantially.

Atemu awok soemtime later. He has been moved to a small damp cell like the one Marik had been held in. His wrists were unbonud but the marks on his skin still remainned. He whimpered in fear glancing about the darkness. Where was he?

A sudden kick to the soft flesh of his chest sent him reeling back.

"The little king awakes!" a twisted voice declared. "My master is waiting for you, sweetness."

A sound like an animal licking its lips filled the room.

"Waht...what are you doing?! Why are you doing this? Whos holds me against my will!?" Crystaline tears flowed over his face and even the shame of his nakedness failed to overcome the small and terrified king.

The little man cackled, and a hand connected with atemu's face. "Your brother, and my god's chosen avatar!" he declared. "You're to be the new vessel for our god. Tonight..."

"I dont WHAT to be a vessel, I WANT to go home!" Atemu declared, holding a hand over his bruised skin. He wipes his tears with the back of his hand and sniffled. "Please why is this so important to you? If you take me home, we can work out a solution, I can bring my brother back to the court and see that you people are properly cared for! Just take me home!" "I'm afraid that's impossible," the man said, his twisted giggling resounding in the room. "You will be the vessel of our god, or you will be made into a pleasure slave for our men. This is your decision."

The man's words brought a fresh wave of tears to Atemu. To become a vessel or a whore! What could he choose? He thought as he sobbed. If he...if he offered his body, then he would live free, and maybe he would be able to escape in time. But if he did such a dispicable act, would Seto accept him back? He was cold, scared and he longed for the warmth of a proper bath and the comfort of Seto's arms.

"And you look so sweet," the man chortled, running a figner of his tear-soaked cheek. "You will be an excellent toy for my master. He will fill you with his essence, and our god will live again."

A soft padding of feet, and Atemu was alone again, in the dark, with those cryptic words in his ears.

"LISTEN UP MEN, The young prince is missing, and its your job to find him!" Seto called, ridding back and forth across a batalion of smolders.

"The worst has happened, hasn't it?" a smooth, cold voice asked from behind Seto. Many of the soldiers gasped as Malik approached, no worse for wear after his beating.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU SCUM?" Seto yelled, his thick voice booming across the courtyard. Malik smiled and sauntered up to the the horse and found the tip of a sword stroking his thorat.

"I'm here to help you find your little sweetheart," Malik said, his expression unwavering. "Unless you want him dead, that is."

"You will LEAD me to the Pharaoh, and you will NOT make such inuations again unless you wish to be the subject of a public castration, mage!" Seto said, driving ghe point of the sword into Malik's throat and drawing a trickle of blood.

His sword flew to the side, embedding itself in a nearby tree as Malik smirked.

"And you will cool your temper, priest," he sneered, tossing a lock of hair over a browned shoulder. "Prepare me a horse, and I will lead."

"Do you take me for a fool, mage? You will be placed under lock and key so that you do not escape! You will be placed on a horse and I will have a man drive the horse for you. If you attack me or my men, I will have you tied alongside the horse." Seto threatened.

"You're awfully snide for one whose lover is in peril," Malik sneered, stepping around Seto, sizing him up. "Trusting me is your best bet."

"Watch your mouth, mage." Seto's eyes narrowed. "I trust you as far as one can trust a slimy snake such as you. If you prove yourself useful, then perhapse your traveling conditions will improve, but for now GUARDS, SEAIZE HIM!"

The guards rushed Malik, spears bristling. In a flash, they were knocked back by an unseen blast. Malik cackled, his violet eyes sparkling madly.

"Don't cross me, priest," he sneered. "I've offered you my services, and you should do your best to appreciate that kindness."

"Pft. Parlor tricks," Seto spat. He made a motion to one of his men. "Very well. You may have your horse. Though should you betray my trust, I will have you locked away - never again to feel the light of the sun!" Seto's man returned with a brilliant white horse whose reigns were quickly handed to Malik. The man darted back into the ranks, almost as if he was afriad of the blond-haired mage's overwhelming magic.

The mage spurred his horse into motion, and was off ahead of them in a split second. He turned to wave at Seto as he rushed ahead, laughing heartily.

"Follow, priest!" he called. "I can take you there right away!"

"The desert sands have addled your brains, mage!" Seto called after him. He turned to the batallion behind him. "You heard him men. Follow and don't let him escape!"

"Yes," the mage thought to himself as his horse bolted into the desert, his platinum hair fluttering in the gusting wind. "Follow, priest. If I can't persuade you, I'll trick you."

Seto followed the sorcerer closely, but protected by a line of his men on horseback, He would not be taken by surprise if the mage turned and ambushed him. They quickly left behind the walls of the palace and even the city. The current of the Nile ran strong beside them but soon the ribbon of life grew small as Malik lead then into the hills and past the camps used by thieves.

"Where are you taking us?!" He demanded firmly as a chill settled over the cold rocks that rose from the burning sands.

"To a place older than even your precious palace," Malik shouted back. His lavender eyes sparkled with eager anxiety as he spurred his horse ahead of them, into the cold night.

"The palace is as old as our people! How can you take us back before time began!?" Seto responded with great loathing.

The mage chuckled darkly and tossed his head back to stare into the stars above them. "Your concept of time is feeble and stinted, priest," he said. "You will see when we arrive. That, and so very much more."

"Hmph." Was all Seto could respond with as he rode on.

Meanwhile, far across the desert, Atemu lay prostate in his brother's dungeon. His eyes stung from the torrent of tears, and his cheeks had become streaked and filthy. He snivelled pitifully and got to his feet, searching for any means of escape.

Suddenly, the door to his cell swung open, and that man, his... his twin, stepped in. Two burly guards flanked him. Atemu shrank back against the wall and cringed. "What brings you here?!" he snapped.

"You," his brother replied coolly. He nodded emphatically to his guards. "Dress him appropriately and have him brought to the circle. Our ritual awaits."

"Ritual?" Atemu stammered as he pressed harder agaisnt the chilled stone walls of his prison. The guards advanced on him and quickly subdued him, holding his tight in their bulky arms. "Unhand me!"

The guards only laughed and carried him out following his twin. They set Atemu down in a darkened bedroom and held his quaking body against a table. He kicked futilly at them, but eventually lie still as they devested him. He had cried all his tears, now. He had to retain his dignity.

In the darkened room, he could barely tell just what they dressed his trembling form in. It didn't feel like an awful lot. One silky strip of cloth around his waist, and a cool metal choker around his neck. Several small bits of jewelry, much of it bone or gold, followed. Then the guards started to laugh.

"You should do it," one said, planted his huge hands on Atemu's shoulders and holding him in place. The other guard grinned a grin that Atemu could see glinting in the dim light, and approached the table.

Atemu tried in vain to slip away, staring up at the man in horror. "What are you doing?" he demanded, running each and every ghastly scenerio through his mind.

The man chuckled and reach out both hands, each holding something small and glinting. "Just accessorising your outfit, little love," he said.

Atemu cried out in agony as the little gold clamps closed tightly on his nipples, sending tingling pain through his entire body. The guards laughed uproriously, and released him. Atemu bolted upright, trembling even more intensely. The pain did not fade.

"Don't try and take them off," one said.

Atemu could only shudder and sneer, wishing death on them both. He was lifted from the table before he could even speak, and carried off.

Atemu was marched through a dark hallway and into a brightly lit room. Candles, floating in the air, surrounded a man cloaked in a thick black robe. Atemu was shoved roughly and he fell forward. He handed prostrate on his hands and knees. He glanced about wildly, catching glimpses of deeply-hooded figures just out of the light of the floating candles. He whimpered, his entire body wracked with fear but unable to move.

"Sssh, calm yourself little one." A nearly-white hand reached out from the figure before him. The other reached up and pulled back its hood. The crowd was silent as a clone of Atemu's own form was reveled. Atemu gasped as he looked at the other. His skin was so pale; his hair mimicked Atemu's own style but was jet black; and his eyes flashed blood red, peering down lecherously at Atemu's nearly naked form.

His brother. Atemu curled into himself and starred up at the face towering over his trembling form, drawing his slender legs up to his aching chest and sobbing.

"What do you want?" he demanded trying to remain defiant even in his bone-quaking terror.

Atemu's brother chortled and ran a hand over the jagged scar around his pale throat. "Oh, you already know, sweet one," the man purred.

The candles around Atemu suddenly burst into brilliant, blinding flame as the man who called himself his brother raised his arms to the sky and cackled maniacally. The sizzling flames illuminated hooded face crowded around the circle, all staring intently at Atemu.

"Come, servants!" Atemu's brother cried, arms spread and head thrown back in an inhuman laugh. One man came forward to hand him a glistening glass bottle, and two others grabbed Atemu's arms to hold him down.

Atemu struggled futilely under their meaty arms, tears stinging his eyes as his brother approached him with the bottle. The cork flew off in a foamy arc as he uncapped it. The heady, acrid aroma of alcohol filled the small space around them.

"No..." Atemu murmured, just as the neck of the bottle was forced into his mouth. He swallowed on impulse, gagging as the burning liquid poured down his narrow throat.

"That's it brother. Drink up." The other man practically purred against his ear. Hands brushed over Atemu's cheek, his neck, and he thrashed violently as rough fingertips closed over the clamp on his nipple. His brother pinched the clamp, causing it to bite further into Atemu's skin.

"Please...stop this," Atemu pleaded weakly, his throat stinging. "Brother, please. You don't need to do this. I can help you."

"You know nothing of my needs!" his brother bellowed, flinging the bottle to the side and causing it to shatter against the floor.

In a flurry of motion what little clothing Atemu had been wearing was shredded away. The men holding his arms released him, and he toppled to the ground. His brother was upon him immediately, raking his hands sinisterly over his body.

Atemu screamed as his skin was scratched and torn. He was flipped onto his stomach and the robed figures came forward again. Hands pinned his arms and legs to the cold stone and Atemu screamed again as two fingers were rammed into his virgin opening.

"You're so delicously soft, brother," the man purred as he forced Atemu's face into the floor.

"Please sto-" Atemu's voice trailed off into a desperate scream as he was suddenly and forcefully taken. His screechings soon devolved into soft shaky mewls as whatever had been mixed into the liquor started to work at his mind. He went still, his body jerking from time to time as powerful sensatiosn coursed through him.

"Seto..." he murmured. "Forgive me..."


End file.
